


Stapled

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE (THOUGH THEY BE ADULTS), Implied abuse, M/M, Nurse!Nick, Sibling Incest, Stapling, This ended up being bittersweet, Twincest, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick takes care of his twin in the best way he knows how





	Stapled

**Author's Note:**

> THIS PORTRAYS THE AFTERMATH OF WHAT IS IMPLIED TO BE ABUSE FROM A PARENT TO A CHILD, EVEN THOUGH THE “CHILD” IS AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS CONTENT, PLEASE DO NOT FUCKING READ. 
> 
> *ahem* This is for the Stapling Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

There was something satisfying about stapling Lucifer’s skin back together. 

They were playing long and hard, needed after the fight that Lucifer had with their father about the assignment Nick had been given, yet  _ again.  _ This time had been much worse than usual, and Nick made no comment on it, knowing it would rile his brother up even more. Instead, he took care of his twin’s injuries. The minor cuts were cleaned and bandaged, as was Lucifer’s broken thumb. His nose was snapped back into place and taped. He sutured the wounds that he knew couldn’t be stapled, the ones to his hands and feet and face, closed, as well as a few other places where the staples wouldn’t be as good, before moving onto stapling. 

The entire time, Nick talked in a low and soothing voice to Lucifer, keeping his rage at a minimum. He talked about everything and anything to keep Lucifer’s mind off of what Nick was doing. He talked about their upcoming getaway, and how Nick was planning on being only the best for Lucifer. He talked about his studies and what he had learned recently while taking his recertification courses. He talked about the new knife that he had bought, and how pretty it was and the balance when he threw it. Anything to keep his twin’s mind off of what had just happened. 

Lucifer had always been fascinated by the stapling process, and watched Nick intently while he did it. It turned him on, Nick thought, and a turned on Lucifer was going to be better to deal with, for both being taken care of and dealing with the fall out. 

And if Nick had to put on his scrubs and staple a few wounds on his brother’s skin, be they real or imaginary, in order to turn him on and make him more relaxed, then he was going to do it, dammit.

He’ll staple him back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
